villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Black Doom
What is up guys? I got you here today my twenty-fifth PE proposal, and it's about Black Doom from Shadow the Hedgehog. What's the work? Shadow the Hedgehog is a 2005 "edgier" installment to the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. We follow our titular anti-hero Shadow trying to solve his amnesia case, trying to find out who he is and for what purpose. Suddenly, aliens attack and their leader manipulates him into helping out his amnesia if he helps them claim the Chaos Emeralds and take over the world. Shadow can either join or go against the aliens, or go his own separate way... to find that damn fourth Chaos Emerald. Who is Black Doom? What has he done? Black Doom is the leader of the Black Arms, a race of hostile aliens and the eldest and wisest of his species. According to Doom, the Black Arms have visited the Earth multiple times over 2,000 years to spread their "prosperity to humanity". 50 years prior to the game's events, Doom donated his blood to assist Professor Gerald Robotnik in creating the ultimate life form, Shadow. He claims he did so for when Shadow obtains the Chaos Emeralds, the Black Arms can obtain the power of Chaos Control to spread their philosophy to save humanity. However, Dr. Gerald realized too late that Doom doesn't want to save humanity; instead, he wants to obtain the powers of the Chaos Emeralds so he can use Chaos Control to warp his homeworld, the Black Comet, onto the planet for the Black Arms to take control of Earth, enslaving humanity and using them as food sources. In the present day, the Black Arms invade Earth on a "day of reckoning". Black Doom sends his army to attack six cities in search of the Chaos Emeralds, causing massive destruction and dozens of casualties. A hologram of Doom's third eye appears to Shadow and asks him to help the Black Arms gather the seven Chaos Emeralds. He manipulates Shadow to give up the promise he made to Maria and believe that nothing good can come from the existence of humanity, making him relive the day Maria was killed by G.U.N. to prove his point. Side plans to his takeover reveal that he wants to destroy humanity's database, wipe out every single leader on the planet, destroy every military base, and plant multiple Black Arms plants around the world to terraform Earth into a hellscape where only the Black Arms can survive. Now nothing happens in the 10 main endings as they all lead to filler and have nothing to do with the last ending. But after the fifth Chaos Emerald is collected in any of the routes, Black Doom hijacks the Eclipse Cannon of the Space Colony ARK to fire a beam at Central City, completely obliterating it. The Black Arms did this so they could land the Black Comet on the remains and inject a gas that completely paralyzes the body, allowing the Black Arms to eat away at their hosts. In the Last Story, once Shadow obtains all seven Chaos Emerald, Black Doom appears and steals them from Shadow, revealing that Shadow had done enough for him and uses Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet to the planet, revealing that he just wanted the power of the Chaos Emeralds to teleport the Black Comet through the Earth's atmosphere. Doom reveals the backstory to Shadow's creation. When talking about the gas, he tests it out by paralyzing Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Eggman before sending miniature Black Arms to eat them alive, silently screaming in pain. Doom taunts Shadow for being unable to save his friends until Team Chaotix activate a message from Gerald revealing the weakness to the Black Comet. Angered, Black Doom turns into his true form, Devil Doom, to kill Shadow while he uses the leftover Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Shadow. After a final battle, Super Shadow defeats Devil Doom, sending him down to the city remnants below and he explodes. Shadow uses Chaos Control to throw the Black Comet in front of the Eclipse Cannon to destroy it, ending the Black Arms for good. Migitating Factors NONE. There are absolutely no redeeming qualities to Black Doom's character; he shows no sympathy or remorse for any of the atrocities he commits. He never admits to his mistakes, saying that it's humanity's fault for the destruction of their planet. He is willing to dispose of anyone who stands in his way, including his own henchmen. Heck, when the Eclipse Cannon destroys Central City, Doom shows no mercy about the lives of his men that were still in the city during its destruction. He commits so many horrible events through the game such as terrorizing six cities and destroys one that kills millions, and cares nothing about them. For the relationship between Black Doom and Shadow, as the game progresses it becomes very obvious that Black Doom is just using Shadow to complete his goals, and shows no pity in trying to kill him just for disobeying his orders. Heinous Standards Like when I made a proposal for Darkrai, Black Doom's only problem with the heinous scale is how many PE villains there are in the Sonic series, including Erazor Djinn, Infinite, [[Chaos (Sonic the Comic)|Chaos from Sonic the Comic]], and SATAM Robotnik. However, where I think Black Doom can fit in is because he came first for the game series, particularly at the end of the "Dreamcast Era" that came before the crappy 2006 reboot. Chaos and Gerald Robotnik may have been game-changers due to how seriously they were compared to the wackier villains beforehand, but there's sympathy behind them that make them tragic. Black Doom has no tragedy behind his name, only suffering. And he enjoys it. Overall, while there are many monsters fought by Sonic and his friends, Black Doom is definitely up there as one of the absolute worst. Final Verdict Easy keep, no exceptions. Yes: 11 + 1? No: 0 Undecided: 0 Score: +12 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals